


Day 4: Rokudaime/Bodyguard

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, D&M, Deep & Meaningful, Hokage, Kakashi angst week, M/M, Post-War, Smut, babes actually talk about real shit for once, rokudaime, small amount of smut, when is there not angst in one of my fics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Kakashi works late again and Yamato is stuck there with him.





	Day 4: Rokudaime/Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they don't often use pencils in Naruto but the word worked better lol

As the moonlight crept in to the dimly lit room, Tenzo realised with a resigned sigh that it must be after midnight once more. During this time of the year the reflective light only made it this far in to the office once it had passed the 2am mark.

He watched on, tired eyes heavy as it shone through the large bay windows and made its way towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

Their Hokage was also tired. He could tell from the slouch in his spine. The lazy way he gripped his pencil and most informatively, the small yawns of exhaustion he was trying to stifle.

Tenzo wondered begrudgingly why Kakashi insisted on working himself to death. The man had barely slept a wink in the last few weeks. The paperwork usually piled on his desk down to half its size as this week specifically he had taken to staying until way after midnight to do as much as possible.

Quietly climbing down from his perch outside the window he slid the glass opened, stepping over the sill and waiting with his arms held firmly against his lower back to be acknowledged by his Senpai.

“Yes?” Kakashi asked softly, not looking up from the paper he was doodling on.

“Kakashi.” Tenzo began, stopping short as he was cut off.

“Sir.” Kakashi corrected, the corners of his mouth curling under his mask. Usually he reprimanded anyone that called him by a title. But something about hearing it from Tenzo’s mouth made his day immensely more tolerable. They had always been the sort of friends that teased one another and the annoyance he always felt from the other man when he corrected him gave him something to smile about.

“Yes. Sir.” Tenzo corrected flatly, his frustration evident. “If I may, you seem to have lost motivation and being here is counterproductive. Perhaps you should retire for the night.” He said firmly, standing tall as he waited for his friend to mull this over.

Kakashi continued to draw idly on an important document, his mind seemingly else ware as the tip of his pencil stroked lazily over the same line several times. Tenzo frowned, it was so unlike Kakashi to ignore a question outright. He may have been a private person but he had no qualms telling someone what he was and wasn’t happy to discuss when questioned.

“Kakashi?” Tenzo asked once more, ignoring the title he knew the other man wished to be addressed as. The Hokage looked up slowly, seemingly considering his actions before smiling softly, the shadowing on his mask confirming this.

“There’s no more for me at home than there is here.” He answered, his carefully chosen words laced with pain he could not hide despite his obvious attempt.

“There’s rest.” Tenzo said simply, taking a beat to think before addressing the other’s statement.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, turning back to his paperwork.

“I haven’t exactly been getting much rest lately.” He admitted, his hand absently returning to his sketching. Tenzo nodded in understanding before realising Kakashi probably did not witness his gesture.

“I understand.” He said simply. “I don’t think many people have been feeling rested of late.”

Kakashi nodded, saying nothing more as he moved the paper out from under him and took a new one from the top of the pile. Tenzo decided silently that he should move on from the subject. Kakashi obviously was not in the mood to talk. It may have been late but there was no alcohol involved. Usually it took a drink or two to loosen the other man’s tongue.

The silence continued on, the only interruption the small scraping of Kakashi’s pencil as he signed his name for the thousandth time.

Tenzo wondered distractedly what was bothering his friend, wanting desperately to ask but knowing it was inappropriate of his station.

After a few minutes of deliberation he finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence with his awkward words.

“Look, I know it’s not my place.” He started, making Kakashi jump. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten Tenzo was still there. “But if you feel the need to vent or just talk to someone that understands I’m right here.” He paused. “Whenever you are.” He added, a small hint at the fact that he had been on his feet for several hours now.

“You can go.” Kakashi said softly, not looking up from his work again. “You’ve been here for so long and it’s unfair for me to keep you simply because I don’t want to return home.” He finished, waving the other man off with his free hand.

Tenzo stared, his lips pursing as he considered this. He was probably too tired to realise, but the other man had openly admitted he did not want to return home. The tense silence made the brunette feel uneasy. It was not like Kakashi to wave him off so easily.

“I’m not going anywhere Senpai.” He reassured. “It is my duty to protect you.”

“Fuck duty.” Kakashi responded pointedly. “Go home, get some rest.”

“I could say the same to you.” Tenzo retorted, standing strong against the look this afforded him.

“I am the Hokage!” Kakashi snapped. “I cannot abandon my duty.”

“And I am the Hokage’s bodyguard. I cannot abandon mine.” Tenzo countered, taking a step closer to his friend. Kakashi stared, his eyebrows knitted together as frustration seethed through him.

“Well it seems we’re at an impasse.” Kakashi said finally, looking back to his work to try and lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

“So why don’t you tell me why home is so alien to you at this moment?” Tenzo asked, his heart in his throat. Kakashi could be temperamental when asked such personal questions. He may not have a choice in leaving soon. “The Kakashi Hatake I know loves sleep more than he loves his students so why are you avoiding it so hard?” He asked, almond eyes begging him to answer.

Kakashi looked up once more, dark eyes matching for the first time since his youth shining with sadness as he considered actually answering.

“It’s just hard to accept.” Kakashi said slowly, his voice rusty. “My entire past or… more accurately, what I thought my past to be was incorrect.” He paused. “I spent years mourning someone that had not died.” He confessed. “And then on top of that, I had to say goodbye once more, not only to him but to other loved ones that had actually left me alone in the world of the living.” He finished, his hands still, resting on top of his desk.

“I see.” Tenzo said gently. He had heard what had transpired during the war although they had never actually spoken about it he had wondered how it had affected Kakashi’s psychologically.

“I have been repressing it, I realised recently.” The Rokudaime continued, staring down at this work and not daring to move. “We recently passed the anniversary of Obito’s death. I went to the memorial stone as I always had and suddenly I realised that I was still honouring a date that meant nothing except my failure as a Captain.” He expressed, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“The real date that you should be honouring is next week.” Tenzo said softly, understanding brewing inside him as he regretted how excitedly everyone had been tittering over Naruto’s upcoming birthday celebration.

“Yes.” Kakashi said simply, content to leave it at that. He had said more than enough for one night. Talking about it out loud would not help change the way he felt.

“Besides.” He continued abruptly. “I’m sure that all this is nothing compared to the hell you were subjected to during the war. I apologise for talking so freely about a trying time in your own life.” Kakashi said gently, standing and gathering his things. “Perhaps I should go home.” He said softly, shrugging off his robes.

“No.” Tenzo breathed, moving forwards and taking hold of Kakashi’s forearm to stop him from leaving.

“Your feelings are valid. Please don’t downplay them for my sake. The war was horrible for all of us. But you cannot keep these things inside just because you feel that other people are too wounded to hear them.”

Kakashi blinked, his breathing heavy as the warmth Tenzo radiated spread through him.

“No doubt this is the first time you’ve spoken of that day.” Tenzo said gently. “I imagine you would not dream of burdening Guy with these thoughts considering his own injuries.” He spoke.

Kakashi nodded slowly, unable to move any further.

“Guy has injuries on the outside that are spoken about blatantly because they are there for all to see. He is able to heal because people can constantly see what is ailing him and reassure him everything is fine. But you Kakashi, your injuries from the war are internal and you need someone to tell you that it’s okay so you can start to heal as well.” He finished, dark eyes locking on to shining grey.

Tenzo moved forwards, unable to stop himself as Kakashi’s allure grew stronger than ever. The lost look on his face making Tenzo want to hold him tight and never let go. Their lips touched tentatively through the fabric of Kakashi’s mask. A soft, silent kiss as they gazed nervously, awkwardly in to one another’s eyes. Tenzo pulled away, a blush creeping along his cheeks as he realised his actions.

Kakashi licked his lips slowly, his hand reaching up to pull down the mask before lunging forwards his lips crushing painfully in to his friend’s. Their tongues mingled, cautiously at first before Kakashi became more insistent. His hands reaching up to fist in Tenzo’s hair as his body pushed against him roughly.

Tenzo gasped, pulling away from the kiss to nip at Kakashi’s neck. The Rokudaime groaned, tilting his head to allow better access before letting it fall back, keening noises falling freely from his lips as the brunette nibbled a line down his throat.

Kakashi pulled away reluctantly, taking a quick look at his desk before swiping his forearm over it, pushing large piles of paperwork on to the floor, his photo frame hitting the ground with a crack. He paused, feeling the urge to pick it up before Tenzo grabbed him by the hips, taking the other man’s que and lifting him effortlessly so his buttocks was resting on the desk.

Tenzo moved in-between Kakashi’s legs, his insistent arousal grinding at his lover’s as they continued to kiss passionately.

“You’re not alone in this world.” Tenzo breathed, pulling away from the kiss briefly to speak. “I’m always there watching out for you.” He whispered.

“That is your job description.” Kakashi chuckled, his lips moving to kiss gently along his new lover’s jaw.

“No.” Tenzo disputed, taking Kakashi’s face in his hands and forcing the other man to look at him. “It’s more than that. I begged Tsuande for this position before you took your post. There is no one else in the world that I trust enough to keep you safe.” He admitted, half lidded eyes clouded with lust begging him to understand.

Kakashi felt his own eyes begin to water involuntarily. He hadn’t felt such truth, such support from another person in his adult life. It was too much for him to handle in the moment. He lunged forwards once more, continuing their kiss eagerly.

Tenzo understood, not expecting the other man to return his sentiment in words. He knew that inside Kakashi felt the same. But he was a broken man that found it hard to express himself. The fact that he had not rejected his words was confirmation enough things were okay between them and that the Rokudaime agreed.

“If you like…” Tenzo started, pulling away to brush a loose strand of silver out of his lover’s face. “I can help you make your home feel less lonely.” He smiled, the aroused flush on Kakashi’s face deepening as he conceded he would love that.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that was a good stopping point and smut would have been counter productive to the point of the story but DON'T WORRY there is smut coming for y'all on Saturday ;)


End file.
